Second Chances 2
by guardianranger
Summary: 3rd sequel to Becoming Dads,And The New Girl's Secret:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author's Note: Hey! Here is the 3rd sequel to Becoming Dads, The New Girl's Secret. It's Called Second Chances.

Name: Scott Garcia-age 18 years old now

Father:Carlos Garcia

Name:Brianna (Jackson) her godfather's last name at the moment. Her adopted last name is mitchell-daughter to Logan Mitchell of big time rush.

Age:15 Years old right now

Has at least over a dozen mansion all throught the united states of america.

Has her own management company and bodyguards.

Name:Natalie Knight

Age: 13 Years old

Name:Noah Diamond

8 years old

Name:Mercee Diamond

Age:16 Years old

_Brianna Mitchell was currently staring into an empty space in her florida home-in Winter Parks._

_Gustavo Rocque ended up having another second headquarters for big time rush, knowing that Logan didn't want to leave his daughter behind at the moment._

_Seeing Brianna was the mystery donor whose been helping Rocque recording records with some issues at the moment._

_Scott Garcia just turned 18 years old at the moment, was at the moment driving his first car-he had gotten from his dad-Carlos Garcia, both of them live with Brianna in her home._

_Mercee Diamond at first wasn't quite happy in leaving los Angeles, since that's where all of her friends were living at, she really missed her mother alot through._

_Noah Diamond was currently in 1st grade now-and made a few new friends._

_Logan, Kendall, James, Natalie, Gustavo, Kelly, Mercee and Noah share a house together that's not that far from Brianna's home at the moment._

_"Brianna! Are you here?"shouted James walking into the house, wondering where his neice was._

_Brianna didn't answer she was outside staring at the open pool._

_Knowing that Carlos and Scott were driving with a new car-with Kendall and his daughter Mercee who wanted to do something fun for a change._

_James walking into the mansion, looks at the different rooms-looking for Brianna at the moment._

_Logan and Natalie come walking into the mansion._

_James comes from downstairs. "Wouldn't we known if Brianna went with Kendall, Carlos, Mercee and Scott?" I for one can't seem to find Brianna anywhere inside the house"answered James._

_Natalie was the one who found Brianna staring at the pool. "Uncle James, Uncle Logan! Found Brianna"shouted Natalie-racing towards her friend of course._

_Logan and James walked outside-saw Brianna staring at some pictures at a table._

_Natalies bounces over to Brianna. "Hey! Can we go to the beach?"asked Natalie._

_Brianna slowly turns towards Natalie and get's up from where she was sitting. "Have Uncle James, Uncle Logan or Uncle Carlos take you to the beach"answered Brianna putting some of the pictures away._

_"Uncle Carlos is with Daddy, Mercee and Scott driving"answered Natalie._

_Brianna sees james and logan walking towards them. "I really can't go to the beach right now"answered Brianna._

_Natalie was about to say something else._

_"We can go to the beach, when the others come back in 1 hour"answered Logan reading the message from kendall of course._

_Brianna slowly walks inside the house, this was a sad day-for Brianna. It's the anniversary of her two brothers death and dad._

_(1 hour later) the rest of the group arrived back at the house._

_Natalie bounces towards her dad. "Kendall! Uncle Logan said we can go to the beach, when the rest of you come back"said Natalie._

_"Oh! That's a great idea"exclaimed Mercee wanting to wear her new bathing suite._

_"Brianna went upstairs"answered James pointing it out to his friends._

_(15 minutes later) everyone is already dressed to go the beach, all except Brianna who was wearing shorts at the moment._

_"Aren't you going to the beach?"asked Mercee._

_Brianna looks at the group and stares at them of course. "No! I'm busy at the moment"answered Brianna._

_"Busy doing what?"asked Natalie who was wondering._

_Brianna looks at Scott Garcia for help._

_Scott sees the look on Brianna's face. _

_So does Carlos also saw the same look. "Guys! I'm going to stay behind have some things to do"answered Carlos._

_"Ok!"answered Kendall._

_Neither Carlos, Scott and Brianna saw the worried look on Logan's face._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_While Logan, Kendall, Mercee, James, Gustavo, Kelly, Noah and Natalie were at the beach._

_Scott knew at once what was going on with Brianna at the moment. He had informed his father-Carlos what was going on._

_Carlos knew what was going on-this has happen for the past 2 years now._

_Brianna was looking at some pictures taken with her brothers and family members. She really missed her godfather-who had part custody over her, although was busy at a something-important-and her best friend Leslie went to help him out._

_"Brianna! You miss them"said Carlos sitting near his niece._

_Brianna looking up tears coming down her face. "I can't bring my brothers back from the dead or my dad. I just want to see my uncle, although don't want to leave you guys here in Florida alone"whispred Brianna._

_Scott sits down too. "Dad! Would understand that you have to leave to see your uncle and godfather"answered Scott glaring at Carlos in the face._

_Carlos nods his head. "Brianna! Why don't you and Scott do something fun at the house, I will make some lunch to take to the others at the beach"answered Carlos._

_(2 hours later) Scott and Brianna had went to the mall came home._

_Brianna had called her uncles to let them know she was coming to visit them._

_Scott also wanted to see his girlfriend too._

_The others weren't back yet, through._

_Natalie and Mercee came back early from the beach._

_"Hey! Did you get anything at the mall for us?"asked Mercee who was wondering._

_Scott looking up from putting some bags away. "No! Why would we get stuff for you? Asked Uncle James to buy you stuff"answered Scott._

_Mercee not liking that answer one bit. "I'm telling uncle carlos your mean"answered Mercee._

_Natalie not seeing Brianna at the moment."Scott! Where's Brianna?"asked Natalie._

_Seeing it was already at least 4:00pm right now._

_"Brianna is upstairs resting right now, please don't bother her right now"answered Scott._

_(2 hours later) the rest of the gang showed up at the house._

_"Mercee, Natalie, Scott and Brianna we are home"shouted James coming into the house._

_"Uncle james, uncle kendall, and uncle logan! Be quite, Brianna is sleeping"answered Scott putting some snacks on the table._

_Logan looks at the clock. "It's already 6:00, is there a reason why my daughter is asleep already?"asked logan who was wondering._

_Carlos and Scott glared at each other in the face. _

_(Mercee decided that Brianna) had enough asleep at the moment, by waking her up._

_Brianna was asleep and was awaken up by Mercee._

_Mercee dumping a cold glass on Brianna's forehead. _

_Brianna wakes up and races after Mercee in a flash of lightening. "You get back here"answered Brianna angrily._

_Logan, Kendall, Natalie,James, Noah,Scott, Eric and Jason who came back from working at the Sea World event-came home and Carlos heard Brianna yelling at Mercee._

_"Gee! Wondered what your daughter just did, to make Brianna yell at her"murmured Jason._

_Scott get's up. "Mercee had not better not wake Brianna up"answered Scott about to walk into the house._

_Mercee racing into the backyard area._

_Brianna came walking towards the backyard area-dripping wet._

_"Brianna! What happen?"asked Carlos._

_Brianna points her finger at Mercee. "Mercee decided to wake me by dumping a cold glass of water on me"answered Brianna._

_"Mercee! Told you that Brianna needed to be left alone"exclaimed Scott who glares at Mercee in the face._

_"Mercee! Why would you wake Brianna up?"asked Kendall who wasn't quite happy with his niece._

_Mercee shugs her shoulders. "Just didn't think, Brianna should be sleeping this early. Just wanted her to join the family"answered Mercee._

_Brianna does the only thing she could think of at the moment, by shoving Mercee in the pool. _

_Mercee screams and falls into the pool._

_Brianna looks at her family members and walks back into the house._

_"That serves your right for waking Brianna up, especially on this certain day"hissed Jason Shields-who already knows why Brianna is sad._

_"Maybe you should go back to your homes now"answered Carlos._

_"Carlos! You can't be serious we want to spend some time with our niece"exclaimed james and kendall at once._

_"I want to spend some with my daughter"answered Logan._

_"You three have no idea why Brianna is acting this way towards you guys"asked Eric._

_Logan, Kendall and James shake their heads._

_"It's the anniversary of Ryan, John and Jayden Sheppard death. You wouldn't know this information, because Brianna never mentions it in public"answered Scott._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Mercee coming out of the pool. "Uncle Logan! I would you punish Brianna, she had no right to shove me into the pool"yelled Mercee angrily._

_Before anyone could say anything at the moment._

_Brianna comes standing in front of the backdoor entrance. "Scott, Jason and Eric! Go pack your suitcases, we are leaving in 4 hours"answered Brianna who walks back into the house._

_Eric and Jason Shields racing upstairs in a flash._

_Scott had already packed his stuff in a suitcase._

_Logan,Kendall and James were looking at Carlos._

_"Carlos! What in the world is going on here?"demanded James._

_Carlos looks at his friends in the face. "Gave Brianna permission to see her uncles, they are the ones who were very close to her dad"answered Carlos._

_"What gave you the right to let Brianna? You have no right"yelled logan angrily._

_Carlos points his finger at Logan in the face. "I have every right to give Brianna permission, since she's been living with Scott and I for the past 4 years now"yelled Carlos walking back into the house._

_Natalie watches Brianna packed her things into the suitcases. "Brianna how long are you going to be?"asked Natalie._

_Brianna looking up from coming up the bathroom. "I'm not sure"answered Brianna._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Brianna (Sheppard)-Mitchell stepped out of the car into the airport waving at her uncle Carlos who drop her off at the airport. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone else at the moment._

_Logan watches his daughter leaving to see her other family members she hasn't seen for awhile. He really wanted Brianna to stay in Florida since that's where Gustavo Rocque had his operations doing on now._

_Leslie Jackson had already informed some important poeple they were expecting her to return to visit._

_(Had arrived) at the Cheyanne Mountain in Colorado._

_Leslie Jackson, Brianna Sheppard-seeing Daniel is her godfather,Eric and Jason Shields were there too-seeing they are guards to Brianna management team at the moment._

_"Leslie! Does anyone know we are coming?"asked Eric who was wondering._

_Leslie shakes her head. "No! I didn't say anything about Brianna coming back here to stay. Wanted them to be surprised"answered Leslie._

_(Daniel, Sam, Cameron, Jack,Evan and some of the others were in the mess hall area)_

_Dawn O'Neill frozed in mid-air in seeing Leslie Jackson walking into the mess hall area._

_"Dawn! Is there something wrong?"asked Sam who was wondering._

_Dawn get's up where she is sitting with the group. "Leslie! What are you doing here?"asked Dawn hugging her best friend around the shoulders._

_Leslie waves to the group. "Brought some people here"answered Leslie saying it._

_"Leslie, You know the rules that people can't know about this base"answered Jack._

_Leslie glares at Jack O'Neill in the face. _

_Brianna Sheppard, Eric and Jason Shields walked into the mess hall area._

_"Are we interrupting something?"asked Jason who was standing there._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Brianna! What brings you here?"asked Jack who knows that Brianna misses her Sheppard and her two brothers who were proannounced dead during their mission._

_Brianna shugs her shoulders._

_Leslie turns towards the other people either standing or sitting down in the mess hall. "Brianna, Is going to be staying here for the time being"answered Leslie looking at the group in the face._

_Daniel nods his head. Knowing there's more than his daughter is telling right now. "That's fine with me"answered Daniel._

_(At the home) in Florida area._

_Logan was refusing to do anything at the moment._

_James, Mercee, Kendall, Maria and Noah came at the house._

_"Uncle logan, we are going to the beach"shouted Noah._

_"Do you want to go to the beach with us?"asked mercee._

_Logan shakes his head. "NO! Thanks"answered logan._

_"Logan, You need to do something besides sitting here at home"answered kendall pointing it out._

_Logan glares at Kendall in the face. "How would you like it that-your daughter is across the map and might never return"snapped Logan._

_Carlos comes into the room, followed by Scott with suitcase in this hand._

_"Scott where are you going?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Scott Garcia looks at his family members in the face. He sighs to himself-just gotten a call from leslie that he was needed on a secret mission. "I gotten another job, dad already knows might not return some time"answered Scott._

_Logan stands up quickly now. "Carlos! We should have never let Brianna go"wailed Logan._

_Carlos looks at logan in the face he shugs his shoulders. "I'm not going to let Scott not do his duty"answered Carlos._

_(Scott now in Colorado) the secret mission taking place now._

_(This was 5 days later) through he had gotten the news given by leslie his girlfriend._

_He came racing into the conference after dropping his things at Leslie's quarters at the base. "What's going on?"asked Scott racing into the conference room area._

_Leslie, Brianna,Dawn,Maria,Sally,Allison,Cory,Terrance and Sasha were surrounding the conference room table._

_"Uncle Daniel, Uncle Cameron, Aunt Samantha and my dad went on a mission they didn't call or anything"answered Dawn saying it out loud._

_"We just received that something is wrong and we have to go rescue them"answered Terrance saying it to other kids at the moment._

_Scott drops his things that he had with him. "What does this have to do with me?"asked Scott who was wondering._

_"We were told don't have a choice and have to bring them in one piece"answered Brianna standing up and looking at the stargate at the moment._

_Scott looks at Brianna staring out at the window. _

_"Do we really think it's a good idea to go? I mean some of us aren't even allowed to fire guns in the first place"answered Sasha _

_Allison and Terrance McKay looked at Sasha in the face. "Know one is asking you to risk your life to save our family"snapped Terrance angrily._

_Sasha backs up a little bit. _

_"Sasha is right through, Brianna and Leslie are under age"answered Shawn_

_Leslie glares at Sasha in the face. "I know the risks I'm taking"snapped Leslie._

_"Doctor Daniel Jackson! Isn't going to want his daughter and niece to waste their lives in saving their own"snapped Sasha._

_Leslie stands up quickly. "I would watch your attitude around here"answered leslie._

_Sasha stands up now. "Hey! It's not my fault you don't know what really happen to Lt. John Sheppard and his two sons"shouted Sasha._

_"Sasha, Now isn't the time to say anything"snapped Shawn glaring at Sasha in the face._

_Sasha glares at the people in the conference room area. "Leslie and Dawn have the right to know what the other adults have been keeping from us lately. That the fact John Sheppared is alive-and is being kept in the same place where the others are being kept at right now"shouted Sasha._

_Brianna stands up now does the only thing could think of at the time. "Shut the hell up about my dad"answered Brianna angrily._

_Sasha sits back down now._

_(At the place) that the adults were being kept through._

_"There's someone you should see"laughed a voice._

_Daniel,Rodney,Samantha,Jack and Cameron looked at each other in the face._

_"Do we even know who they are talking about?"asked Samantha who was wondering._

_Few minutes later, John Sheppard comes walking into the room-dressed through_

_"John"shouted Daniel shocked of learning that John Sheppard is acutally alive all these years._

_John waves at his friends. "I know that we will have someone rescue us, I hope"whispered John to his old team mates._


	4. Chapter 4

Rescue Mission:Part I

Author's Note: Mention in the other two stories that goes with this story. That Rodney mckay only has one child. I'm changing the fact he has two other children-that adopted. Thanks! As for Evan Lorne-Miranda Lorne is his adopted daughter.

_Cameron, Daniel, Jack, Evan and Samantha were shocked in seeing John Sheppard alive for the past 4 years now._

_"Brianna is going to be shocked your alive all these years"answered Samantha mouth open._

_John Sheppard looks at his friends in the face. "How is my daughter been doing?"asked John who was wondering._

_"Brianna is actually back in living with Leslie and I like maybe 5 days ago"answered Daniel._

_"Knowning our kids they might come and save us"murmured Evan._

_Jack and Samantha looked at each other in the face._

_"They better not do anything stupid"mumured Jack not wanting his daughter to get killed in rescuing him and the others at the moment._

_(8 hours later) they heard noises being heard outside of the place they were being kept._

_They stood up-even through they didn't have any weapons on them of course._

_"What in the hell is going on?"demanded Jack who wants answers._

_(Doorways opens) wide out._

_"Ok, that is odd"answered Daniel._

_"Hope they brought food with them"groaned Rodney who hasn't had anything to eat for several hours_

_(Stepping out of nowhere) came Terrance Mckay, Allison Mckay, Miranda Lorne, Courtney (Cory) Mitchell out of nowhere with weapons._

_"Hey! Dad"answered Allison giving him a power bar._

_Rodney looks at his two kids in the face._

_"Courtney what in whe world are you doing here?"answered Cameron not very happy in seeing his daughter here on the secret mission at the moment._

_"No time to talk now, we have to get you out of here"snapped Terrance._

_John Sheppard looks at the group of kids who had rescue them. "Where's Brianna?"asked John who was wondering._

_(They heard a yell being heard some what near the stargate)_

_Shawn Becket was trying to keep the blood coming out of Leslie's shoulder wound. He sees the adults heading towards them."I need help here"shouted Shawn trying to work on Leslie shoulders and dialing at the gate._

_Rodney dials the gate_

_While Daniel grabs a hold of his daughter's form._

_Leslie looks at Daniel in the face. "I'm sorry but we had orders to come and rescue you people"mumured Leslie whispering it of course._

_Brianna was about to punch the living days lights of the leader of the group who caused this capture to happen in the first place. "You are so going to pay for that"snapped Brianna._

_The young leader who was hurt looks at the adults in the face. "Tell me who they are to you?"asked the young leader._

_Brianna frozed in seeing john sheppard standing there-being supported by Samantha and Dawn of course. She turns towards the young leader-snaps the young person wrist. "The adults you had captured are my family members. I wouldn't want to make my friends pissed at you right now"snapped Brianna._

_Young leader screams after her wrist is broken of course. "I'm sorry, you may leave"wailing of course._

_Brianna was about to say something else to the young girl in the face._

_John Sheppard who was getting some engery back-stopped his daughter who just collapsed onto the ground shaking._

_(16 hours later) after the group was check out by the staff at the stargate command center._

_They could go home to rest on doctor's orders._

_Brianna wasn't doing so well at the moment-after finding out her father has been alive all these 4 years now._

_John Sheppard shocked in seeing how is daughter's has grown up. He's been staying with Leslie and Daniel at their home._

_Leslie was resting on the couch-downstairs after getting check out by a doctor-and getting a bandage around her shoulder-after getting shot at._

_Daniel was looking at some papers at the moment._

_John Sheppard came walking into the game room area-where Leslie was watching television at the moment. He turns towards Daniel and Leslie Jackson in the face. "Please tell me what's been happening for the past 4 years now?"asked John._

_Leslie paused the television for a moment, she looks at John in the face._

_(Scott Garcia) had stayed behind to make sure his girlfriend was going to be ok. "Leslie do you need me to stay?"asked Scott._

_Leslie shakes her head. "You can stay or go back to your family in Florida, the job is done here"answered leslie hugging Scott around the shoulders._

_(Scott Garcia) ended up going back home in the meantime._

_(Knocked on the doorway)_

_Jack, Dawn and the rest of the members of SG-1 and their kids were there at the Jackson home._

_"Hey! We brought beer"shouted Jack walking into the family room._

_Dawn, Miranda and Courtney looked at Leslie in the face._

_"Sorry! We tried to tell our dads you needed some time alone together"answered Dawn and Courtney at once._

_"Where's Brianna?"asked Allison Mckay who was wondering._

_(Brianna at the moment wasn't doing so well at the moment) she came downstairs and saw the others at the house. She was in her running clothes at the moment needed some time to think-how her dad was back in her life now. _

_"Brianna, How are you feeling?"asked Teyla who was wondering._

_Brianna looks at the adults who were spread out in the game room area. "What are you doing here?"asked Brianna ignoring the question being asked of course._

_"Our dads brought beer"answered Bryan and Terrance Mckay said at once._

_"There's a football game on"answered Jack sitting down on one of the many couches._

_Brianna grabs a water from the fridge in the kitchen area. "Bye!"shouted Brianna racing out of the house in a flash of lightening._

_"Brianna, Wait a minute where are you going?"said John getting up where he was sitting on a chair._

_"The doctor told us we were ordered to rest"shouted Miranda who was sitting on Evan's lap in the meantime._

_"Uncle John it's no used to go after Brianna right now,she likes to run"shouted Dawn sitting down on the couch._

_John frozed at the mention of his daughter running._

_(midnight now) Brianna still hasn't returned home at the moment._

_John, Daniel, Leslie and Shawn-were worried that something had happen to Brianna._

_(Actually) Brianna had returned to her personal guards home-seeing they don't live at Leslie's home at the moment._


	5. Chapter 5

Rescue Mission:Part II

_Brianna didn't know what do with this situation-she just came towards her personal guards who have their own complex._

_Jason, Serena and Eric were there at the house._

_"Brianna! What's wrong?"asked Serena who lives at the house._

_Brianna looks at Jason and Eric in the face."He's back"answered brianna._

_"Whose back?"asked Derek another guardian_

_Brianna stands up. "Lt. John Sheppard he's been alive for 4 years-we didn't know-because my friends went onto a rescue mission to rescue their kidnapped parents"answered Brianna._

_Jason and Eric Shields they frozed in their spots, saw the way brianna form was shaking so much._

_"Brianna! Why don't you go take a bubble bath"answered Serena who saw her friends looking worried._

_Brianna looks over to the guardians in the face. "I'm heading back home to Florida, can't deal with stress right now. Please alert Leslie Jackson"answered Brianna heading upstairs._

_(Leslie Jackson home)_

_Leslie, John, Shawn who also been staying at Daniel and Leslie's home at the moment. The rest of the ganged had return after getting some sleep._

_"Still haven't heard any news on Brianna?"asked Samantha who was getting worried._

_John shakes his head. "Brianna! She should have been back by now"answered John sitting down on the couch._

_"John! Give Brianna some time-she just found out you been alive all these 4 years"answered Cameron Mitchell who still isn't happy with his daughter at the moment._

_(Cory) Courtney Mitchell was sitting on a pillow on the couch._

_"What happen to you?"asked Miranda seeing her dad-Evan Lorne was talking to the other adults in the kitchen._

_Courtney looks at her female friends in the face. "Dad! He never has spanked me before"murmured Courtney._

_Miranda Lorne-she's adopted through. "Evan, Rodney, Samantha and Jack were explained on who gave us kids the ordered to rescue them in the first place"answered Miranda._

_(The adults were in the kitchen talking of course)_

_Cameron was sitting on a chair at the table. _

_"Cameron! Did Courtney even tell you who gave our kids the ordered to rescue us in the first place?"asked Evan who saw Courtney sitting on the pillow._

_Cameron shakes his head. "No! Do you know who gave the order out?"asked Cameron._

_jack gives Cameron a look in the face. "That may have been my fault, told the President to give the order out. Didn't think she would order our kids to rescue us in the first place"answered jack._

_john was pacing back and forth now in the kitchen._

_(Leslie was currently just finished talking on her cell-phone) heads towards the kitchen area._

_Daniel looking up when his daughter came into the kitchen. "Leslie! Is something wrong?"asked Daniel standing up now._

_Leslie looks at Daniel in face. "Just wanted to let you know that Brianna is going home"answered Leslie not sure what else to say to the group._

_The others kids come racing into the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_With Courtney backing away from Cameron at the moment._

_"Brianna is coming home"exclaimed Allison._

_"When is she coming?"asked Terrance._

_Leslie thinking a moment to herself. "Brianna isn't coming back home"answered Leslie._

_"You just said that Brianna is coming home, where else would she go too?"asked Rodney._

_(Brianna was standing by the kitchen area) "Leslie! Means I'm heading home to Florida with my adopted family members"answered Brianna._

_John races towards Brianna_

_Brianna steps back a little bit. "Don't touch me"snapped Brianna._

_The other adults were taken back by the way that Brianna spoke to John Sheppard._

_(Back in florida)_

_Scott Garcia had informed his father and uncles that John Sheppard was found alive. _

_Logan Mitchell couldn't believe this-he was going to lose his adopted daughter. "No! I will fight this in court"yelled logan angrily._

_"We will be there to help you out"answered kendall pointing it out._

_James frozed in his spot-because standing there in the middle of the house was Brianna. "Logan! Maybe you don't have to fight this in court"answered James who points to where Brianna is standing now with her two guardians._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Logan raced towards Brianna in a flash of lightening. "Brianna! Your ok"answered Logan hugging his adopted daughter around the shoulders._

_Brianna had tears coming down her face,shaking so much in Logan arms and shoulders._

_James steps into the mess, he knelt down near Brianna's level. "Brianna! Scott told us that your dad is alive"answered James saying the wrong thing at the moment_

_Brianna cries harder into Logan's arms._

_Logan looks at his friends in the face. "I'm going to take Brianna upstairs"answered Logan picking Brianna in his arms._

_"Scott! What actually did happen on that job of yours?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Scott Garcia knows he can't say much about the mission. "My girlfriend all she told me when I gotten there, was that Lt. John Sheppard was kidnapped for 4 years. Her dad and uncles had gotten captured by the same people who held onto John for 4 years"answered Scott leaning against the couch._

_Kendall,James,Scott and Carlos could hear the noises upstairs._

_(Back in Colorado)_

_John Sheppard and the rest of the group were still at Leslie and Daniel Jackson's home._

_"Lt. John Sheppard aren't you Brianna biological father?"asked Terrance Mckay._

_Rodney Mckay looks at his 3 kids in the face. _

_"Brianna is my daughter when I was with Nancy who didn't tell me about my kids in the first place"answered John._

_"Well! Why you jump on a plane go down to Florida and claim her,since Brianna is your daughter by blood"answered Michelle Mckay._

_"It's not that easy kids, for one Brianna gotten adopted by Logan Mitchell of big time rush"answered Daniel Jackson._

_"Dr. Daniel jackson! Don't you have part custody of Brianna?"asked Cameron who was watching his daughter Courtney with a worry look on his face._

_Daniel Jackson nods his head. "Don't get me involve in this situation, I'm Brianna godfather and do have part legal guardianship of her"answered Daniel._

_"We don't have any idea where in Florida to find Brianna in the first place"answered Dawn pointing it out._

_Kids and adults looked at Leslie Jackson who was listening something on her cell-phone. She looks up and sees the look on everyone else faces. "Is something wrong?"asked Leslie._

_"Leslie! Do you happen to know where Brianna is in Florida?"asked Teyla who was wondering._

_Leslie backs up a little bit she shakes her head. "Sorry! I can't give you that information"answered leslie._

_"Leslie! John has the right to his daughter"answered Terrance._

_leslie glares at the kids. "Lt. John Sheppard lost that right,Brianna right now doesn't want anything do to with the man-who she hasn't seen for at least 4 years of her life"snapped Leslie._

_John Sheppard sits back down in the chair-he shocked of the news._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Brianna Mitchell didn't want anything to do with John Sheppard-after finding out for the last 5 days ago he was alive in the first place. She was wondering if her two brothers Ryan and Jayden were alive too-the people at the command center were lying to her about that information given._

_At the moment Brianna Mitchell wasn't thinking of news given to her like 5 days ago. She was busy at work-at seaworld and doing performances on the new stage._

_Logan Mitchell didn't like seeing his daughter like this, he was worried in what would happen if he lost custody to Brianna._

_James,Kendall and Carlos were watching Brianna do her dance kick-off charity she does every other year._

_What they didn't expect is John Sheppard showing up with Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson,Leslie Jackson-who had called Scott Garcia to warn him about having certain people showing up out of nowhere._

_"Everyone! Let's give a shout out to Ms. Mitchell"shouted Cameron Bolton into a mircophone in his hands._

_John Sheppard,Cameron Mitchell,Daniel Jackson,Leslie Jackson, Samantha Carter and Rodney Mckay were there with their kids of course._

_(Brianna was sitting by the dolphin area) in her swim suit._

_"We welcome Daisy one of the dolphins we have trained here"answered Eric Shields waving towards the crowds._

_Logan Mitchell,James,Natalie,Noah,Kendall and Carlos were all sitting in special seating area of the arena._

_Scott Garcia sitting with his family members. "Dad! Should warn you that Leslie had called me this morning to tell me her dad-Daniel Jackson was coming up here along with john sheppard"answered Scott._

_Carlos Garcia almost choked on his corn-dog-he turns towards his son in the face. "Say that again?"asked Carlos._

_Scott Garcia stands up-points several rows behind them. "We have unwanted company here for practice showing event"answered Scott._

_Carlos turns around-and smacks James who glares at him._

_"Carlos! What was that for?"demanded James angrily._

_"James! Look we have unwanted company here"answered Carlos._

_James hands Noah to his sister-Mercee turns towards where Carlos was pointing at. Mouth open wide. "Does Brianna know that they are here?"asked james._

_Scott shakes his head._

_Logan walking towards his friends-overheard kendall say something to them._

_Kendall stands up now. "Who is here?"asked Kendall._

_Logan sees Carlos,James and Scott pointed several rows behind them that there were people who shouldn't be here. He drops the things had brought to the shows-was about to raced toward the people._

_(Since there weren't many people to begin with in the arena,just the staff that work there)_

_"Ms. Mitchell are you ok?"asked Gregory one of the trainers._

_Brianna choking on some water. "Gregory! I'm fine although a certain someone is going to get a punch in the face pretty soon"coughed Brianna._

_(15 minutes later) Brianna is standing there not looking very happy at the moment._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Brianna Mitchell wasn't quite happy in seeing John,Rodney,Samantha,Cameron and Daniel with some of their kids at the moment._

_Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos were by Brianna side incase she would need help with the situation._

_Brianna turns towards Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos in the face. "Let's go home"answered Brianna walking away from the group._

_"Wait! We came to talk to you"answered Rodney with his mouth full of food._

_Brianna sightly turns back towards the group. "I don't have anything else to say to you strangers. You came at a bad time right now"snapped Brianna walking away from them._

_John Sheppard goes racing after Brianna in a flash of lightening. He doesn't want to lose his only child now. "Brianna! Wait a minute can't we talk about this?"answered John grabbing Brianna arm._

_Brianna twisted a bit-slap John across the face. "No! There was a good reason why mom-Nancy never told you about having kids in the first place"cried Brianna racing towards Logan who picked her up in his arms._

_Logan picking Brianna up in his arms-glared at John Sheppard in the face. _

_(3 hours later) at the mansion._

_Brianna wasn't doing so good at the moment._

_Logan comes downstairs-after Brianna fell asleep a few minutes ago._

_James,Kendall and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen eating an early lunch as usually._

_Scott was watching the kids outside in the backyard._

_Logan groans after sitting on the chair in the kitchen._

_James,Kendall and Carlos stop in what they were doing in the kitchen,stared at Logan who had his face planted on the table._

_Logan groans into the table,he didn't expected Brianna's birth father to show up out of nowhere. After all he doesn't want to lose Brianna,turns towards his friends in the face. "So! What should I do?"asked Logan wanting answers._

_"Does Brianna want to go back to him in the first place?"asked James pointing it out to Logan._

_Logan not sure if Brianna wants to go back to John Sheppard in the first place._

_(Door bell rings)_

_Carlos answers the door-stop in his tracks. "What in the hell are you doing here?"BRianna doesn't want anything to do with you"snapped Carlos._

_John Sheppard was standing there in the doorway of the house. _

_Leslie Jackson waves to Carlos. "Lt. Sheppard made me tell where you boys lived-sorry"answered Leslie._

_"Leslie! Scott is in the backyard watching the kids"answered Carlos._

_"Thanks!"answered Leslie racing into the house through the backyard._

_(Logan wasn't quite happy in seeing John Sheppard standing there outside of their home)._

_"Brianna is asleep right now,so you can't see her at the moment"answered Kendall drinking some water at the moment._

_John Sheppard not sure what to say to the boys. "Legally I'm Brianna's father,have the right to take her back with me to Colorado"answered John._

_"No! You lost that right when your ex-wife-Nancy died overseas and give custody to Logan Mitchell-it's something her brothers wanted for Brianna to have a normal life to begin with"answered James pointing it._

_(Brianna comes downstairs) couldn't get any sleep at the moment-frozed in her tracks of seeing John Sheppard standing there outside on the property. Came walking towards the group standing by the doorway of the house. "Leave my family alone,I don't care if your in the military have no reason to be here. If you come near me or my family again,you will be arrest on the spot"answered Brianna slamming the door in John's face._


End file.
